<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy to Be Alive by Th3spian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277415">Happy to Be Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3spian/pseuds/Th3spian'>Th3spian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Erestolf One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Autistic Ereshkigal | Lancer, Christmas Party, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, Ribbons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3spian/pseuds/Th3spian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereshkigal and Astolfo celebrate their first Christmas as a couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astolfo | Rider of Black/Ereshkigal |Lancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Erestolf One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy to Be Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/gifts">Verse</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will probably be my last Erestolf fic for awhile. I still adore this pairing, but I think this is a good way to wrap up the story I've been telling with the two preceding fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red and green decorations lined the walls of the cafeteria. After enduring ordeal after ordeal over the last year, the surviving members of Chaldea and their Servants had earned a much-needed break. Christmas had come once again.</p><p>It was around this time last year that Ereshkigal was summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru. She had largely kept to herself since then, rarely venturing far from her room unless her Master asked for her help. Despite her shyness, one Servant had gone out of their way to make her feel welcome in her new home, and it was the pink-haired Rider currently holding her hand. Why Astolfo fell so madly in love with her so quickly was still a mystery, but then again, few things about them made sense.</p><p>“You know, when you said your new girlfriend was a goddess, I didn’t think you meant a <em>literal</em> goddess,” Boudica remarked as she filled up Astolfo and Ereshkigal’s plates. She and Emiya were hard at work making sure everyone got enough food, but that didn’t mean she didn’t try to make small talk while doing so.</p><p>The food being served was a nice change from the cafeteria’s usual fare. Turkey, glazed ham, green beans, mashed potatoes, and candied yams were just some of the things on the menu. They even had eggnog, which Astolfo insisted was essential for enjoying the Christmas season. Despite her initial skepticism, Ereshkigal liked how it made her feel, so she happily drank it.</p><p>Shortly after she finished eating, though, her head started hurting. The lights were so bright, and the cafeteria was so noisy. She tried drinking some more of her eggnog to numb herself, but that only made it worse. This party had officially worn out its welcome. She likely wouldn’t have even come if Ritsuka hadn’t asked her to.</p><p>“Hey, do you want to step out?” Astolfo asked. They were rather good at figuring out when she was getting overstimulated and needed a break.</p><p>The two silently exited the cafeteria and walked down the hall until they couldn’t hear the party anymore. Astolfo leaned backwards against the wall and hugged Ereshkigal. She never would have been able to endure something like this when they first started courting her, but she had grown accustomed to their touch. “This is so much better,” she said softly. “Let’s just stay like this for now.” She closed her eyes and sighed, happy to be in her lover’s arms.</p><p>After holding her for a minute or so, Astolfo kissed her on the forehead. “So, do you want to go back to the party, or should we go to your room and exchange gifts?”</p><p>Ereshkigal smirked. “Let’s go to my room.”</p><p>“Say no more!” Astolfo picked her up and carried her to their destination. She normally hated when they did this because it was embarrassing, but since most of the other Servants were in the cafeteria, she was unlikely to be seen by anyone. It also didn’t hurt that she was a little tipsy, which lowered her inhibitions.</p><p>Once they were inside, Ereshkigal steeled herself for what she was about to do. “Okay, I need you to close your eyes now,” she instructed.</p><p>Astolfo closed them. “Ooh, are you getting my present?”</p><p>“You’ll find out soon enough.” After walking over to her wardrobe, she took off her dress and wrapped herself in the long red ribbon she had hidden away for this exact moment. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but she knew it would be coming off momentarily. She tied the ribbon in a large bow right in front of her breasts and then took a deep breath. There was no way she would have the courage to do this for anyone else. “Alright, open them.”</p><p>Astolfo’s reaction was priceless. After they took her by surprise so many times, it was awfully satisfying to get to turn the tables on them. Their face instantly turned red, and it took them a moment to stammer out a response. “Eresh, y-you’re…”</p><p>“That’s right,” she said with pride. “I’m your present. Why don’t you come and unwrap me?”</p><p>“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Astolfo came up to Ereshkigal, but instead of reaching for the bow, they put their arms around her waist and kissed her. Their tongue found its way into her mouth with little resistance as they brought her to the bed. In the blink of an eye, their clothes were off.</p><p>By the time the ribbon came undone, the spot where it had covered her pussy was just as wet as she was. She sat up so Astolfo would have enough room to lie down with their head between her legs. They loved going down on her, and she was all too happy to give them what they wanted. Without hesitation, their tongue began to dance over her clit, forcing her to let out a loud moan.</p><p>“You’re as good as ever,” she said. “I’ll have to give you a reward.” She turned Astolfo onto their back and crawled over them so she could stroke their throbbing cock. It almost looked cute from this angle. Grasping it with both hands, she lowered her head until she could lick it, starting with the tip and working her way down to the base. She then began to cover it with soft kisses, marveling at the way it twitched and leaked in response to her touch. Just as she built up enough courage to put it in her mouth, she felt their hands on their lower back.</p><p>“You didn’t think I was done, did you?” Astolfo teased before licking Ereshkigal again. She tried to focus on sucking them off while they simultaneously ate her out. Even though she could only get about half of it past her lips before hitting her gag reflex, she still loved the taste. The adorable sounds of gratification coming from Astolfo were all the encouragement she needed to keep going.</p><p>Her concentration was broken when a finger suddenly penetrated her. The combination of Astolfo’s lips on her clit and the pressure on her G-spot made her cry out in ecstasy. She tried to hold back her orgasm so she could keep pleasuring them, but it was no use. Her whole body tensed up as she came, moaning immodestly all the while, until she went limp and flopped onto the bed.</p><p>Astolfo lay beside her and kissed her on the cheek. “You’re the best gift I could have asked for.”</p><p>Ereshkigal gave them a shy smile before kissing them back. “I would have liked to get you off, though.”</p><p>“Well, there’s no time like the present!” Astolfo sat up and put Ereshkigal in their lap so they could keep kissing and caressing her. She loved how they could go from excitable to soft so quickly. With their body heat warming her up and a hand stroking her hair, she felt completely protected.</p><p>The last time the two tried to make love, it hadn’t gone as planned. Not only was Ereshkigal too nervous to genuinely enjoy it, but Astolfo was so hot inside her that they had to stop early. Now that her tolerance for touch had increased, she was determined to set things right. When her afterglow subsided and her strength came back, she got up and grabbed a condom from her drawer. “I want you to use one of these,” she said.</p><p>Astolfo tilted their head to the side. “You know, I’m not sure if I can even get you pregnant.”</p><p>“No, it’s not that. Look closer.” She returned to the bed so she could show them what was printed on the wrapper. The condom had a special lubricant that was supposed to be cooling, which she hoped would make things easier for her.</p><p>“Oh, I get it.” They took the condom from her and put it on. “Are you sure about this?”</p><p>“Positive.”</p><p>Ereshkigal got back into Astolfo’s lap and wrapped her legs around them, teasing their cock with her labia. She lifted herself up so she could bring the tip closer to her entrance. With a mix of anxiety and arousal, she gradually came back down on top of it, allowing herself to get used to the girth and the temperature. The lube barely took the edge off, but at least she could get the whole thing inside of her without it being painful.</p><p>Astolfo hugged her gently and patted her head. “Doing okay, babe?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think I can take it this time. I’m going to start moving now.” Ereshkigal slowly bounced up and down while resting her head on Astolfo’s shoulder. It almost felt like the inside of her pussy was being lovingly massaged. The toys she had been using as practice couldn’t compare to the sheer bliss that came with the real thing.</p><p>When Ereshkigal was summoned, she had no idea that something like this would happen to her. The only life she had known prior to that point was defined by suffering and death. Being a Servant was supposed to be her way of exacting revenge on a world that had refused to show her kindness or affection. What she found instead was someone who genuinely loved her, not out of pity or fear, but out of a genuine desire to understand her. The happiness she found by allowing herself to be vulnerable in front of them was unlike any she could have imagined.</p><p>“Eresh, I’m close! Don’t stop!”</p><p>Astolfo’s voice snapped Ereshkigal back to reality. Without even realizing it, she had sped up significantly, and they were both breathing hard. Nothing was more important to her in that moment than maintaining her frantic pace for as long as she possibly could. Her arms ached from squeezing them so tightly, but she fought through the pain. About thirty seconds later, she finally felt them coming inside of her. It was over.</p><p>Ereshkigal got off Astolfo and cuddled up next to them. “I love you,” she whispered.</p><p>“I love you too,” Astolfo whispered back. “How about we just fall asleep right here?”</p><p>“That sounds perfect.” Ereshkigal turned onto her side and held one of their hands. As she began to drift off, she thought about how happy she was to be alive. No matter what was in store for the two of them in the year to come, nothing could tear them apart.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p><p>“Wait, we can’t go to sleep yet!” Astolfo shouted, jolting Ereshkigal awake. “I haven’t given you your present!” They bolted out of the room, still naked. By the time she was able to sit up and process what just happened, they had returned. In their hands was a plushie of the two of them riding a hippogriff.</p><p>“This is incredible,” Ereshkigal thought aloud. “Did you make this?”</p><p>“Yep! If you’re ever in trouble, just hold it against your chest and I’ll come to your rescue.”</p><p>“For real?!”</p><p>“No, but it sounds cool, doesn’t it?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>